


Can You Feel The Love?

by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angsty Sans, Anxiety, Dad Grillby, Dadby if you will, Depression, Good Boyfriend Slim, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap
Summary: It was a normal day... until it wasn't.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans & Toriel (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus/Undertale Sans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Can You Feel The Love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPterosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/gifts).



> HAPP BORTH NURSE
> 
> i hope you like this, i figured we dont get a lot of Mapleketchup content so have some good good Sans h/c uwu
> 
> enjoy :D

Sans had only been minding his own business, vegging on the couch with nary a care in the world… when a little itch started in the back of his mind. He ignored it at first, not really concerned with what felt like background static, but the longer he sat there, mindlessly staring at a show on the TV he wasn’t even watching… the worse the itch got.

It was something like fear. Something like panic, something like guilt for not being a good brother, for not being a good son, for not being there for the people that cared about him.

When was the last time he’d been to see Tori? When was the last time he’d gone to Grillby’s just to see his old man?

Surely it hadn’t been that long ago, but what day was it even now? He’d have checked his phone to see, but things were getting a little blurry, his breaths picking up as he gasped through waves of panic that were only growing. 

He was a terrible person, through and through. Nothing about him was redeemable, there were too many cons to the pros and Sans knew it. 

He was doubled over, sockets tearing up as he laid on the couch, gasping breaths turning watery as he choked on a sob.

There was no real reason for him to be selfish like this, having a panic attack over not being there for his family, god he was the worst, he hated everything-

“Sans?”

The voice of his boyfriend cut through the pure haze of sadness and panic, but only enough for Sans to whimper. Slim was next to him in a second, lithe hands lifting Sans up and into long arms, cradling him to his chest as he sat on the couch. 

“Babe what’s wrong? I can’t help if I don’ know what’s wrong?” Slim asked, sounding almost panicked himself, and that only made Sans feel worse.

“I’m horrible.” he whispered, knowing it was true, but hearing Slim scoff made his mind pause it's overwhelming rant about how awful he was. 

“Absolutely not, babe.” Slim asserted, holding Sans close. “You’re funny, laidback, and kind to everyone around ya.”

Sans opened his mouth to spit some of the counter arguments that his brain provided to each of those points, but Slim tapped his teeth with a single digit, continuing on.

“And you’re handsome, and sweet, and a wonderful partner. Hell, you showed me how to make mac the other day when my bro couldn’t bring any. He was all disappointed and I just…” Slim paused, reaching down to take Sans’ hand away from his face. 

“I just couldn’t see him upset like that. And I can’t see you downin’ on yourself like this, Sansy, I can’t do it.”

Sans whimpered softly, hiding his face in Slim’s coat, Slim’s hands gently massaging his back.

“I know it's rough. I’ve had days like this, weeks like this. It's not forever though and you’re so strong, babe.” he finished softly, Sans sniffling as he cried.

It didn’t take long with Slim giving off the strongest emotions of caring and affection for Sans’ bad thoughts to take a hike, at least for the moment. Still, he stayed where he was, basking in the warmth and love of his datemate… hoping beyond hope that this was it. 

This was his happily ever after, as cheesy as that was. And he wouldn’t have it any other way than at the side of a skeleton who knew what it was like.


End file.
